


Clubbing

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Challenge: Unwanted advice.For the snape100 livejournal community





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Unwanted advice.For the snape100 livejournal community

Title:Clubbing  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Severus and Lucius.  
Words:100.  


"I suggest the young man over there - the blond one. I happen to know he's very interested in what a certain friend of ours can offer."

"Had him yourself, Lucius?"

"Oh no - only ever goes for dark-haired men. I was quite devastated."

"Getting me to do your dirty work of recruiting for you?"

"Good Lord, no. I just thought I'd point out the opportunity. Or there's that chestnut-haired fellow. Filthy mouth on him and plenty of other talents. Exquisite. I've had him myself. An enormous cock too."

"Lucius, when I want your help in getting laid, I'll ask for it."


End file.
